


人人都爱奥尔什方（Everybody loves Haurchefant）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, “Million Arthur”
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 百万亚瑟王梗光战性别不定第一人称超丧描写In the form of millions of ArthurNo clear gender conceptA satire on some crazy fans





	人人都爱奥尔什方（Everybody loves Haurchefant）

巨龙首营地最漫长的雪夜里，披着破烂斗篷的“那位”光之战士，在猛烈得让人睁不开眼的暴风雪中信步走来。黑色斗篷沾着雪花，像一层斑驳的花白皮毛，看上去既狼狈又虚弱，全然没有了往日意气风发的样子。 

“那位”光之战士落败了。暂居于巨龙首营地的每一位冒险者清楚地知道这件事。但没有人去帮助那个人，这是同为光之战士的所有冒险者不约而同的共识。  
没错，光之战士是不能有同伴的。海德林广泛地搜集了数以万计的光之战士，这批人战斗力参差不齐，甚至有的人仅能模糊感知海德林的召唤，也被拉进名为“光之战士”的队伍中。大家都是不得已才走上以命搏前程的道路，一旦被判定为“无用冒险者”，就会被剥夺一切曾拥有的能力、荣誉、尊严，成为勉强苟活的低层人物。能力低微，夹缝求生的冒险者生存下来已经够不容易了，不会有人去做同伴这种多余的事，或者说，少一个竞争对手，就多一条出路。  
更何况，落败的是位于最顶端，真真正正的“光之战士”。  
弱小者没有余力也没有资格去伸出援手，去同情。 

除了他——巨龙首营地的指挥官，奥尔什方•灰石。  
看到光之战士狼狈归来，奥尔什方甚至连衣服都不曾穿戴整齐，便匆忙迎接。一边为光之战士拂去头发和脸上的积雪，一边拉着光之战士进到充满温暖的房间。门“咔嗒”地开了又合，所有冒险者都听到了，看到了。  
我有一个秘密，坦白来讲，也算不上什么秘密。奥尔什方对待每个冒险者都是同样的热情、真诚，大家都被奥尔什方吸引也是理所应当，每个人都在努力做出成绩，好让奥尔什方更多地注意自己。每个人都体现出强烈的占有欲。 

这就是我的另一个秘密。奥尔什方并不是同等对待所有人的，哪怕他不曾表现，我也能看出，唯独“那位”光之战士在他眼中是不一样的。当光之战士出现时，奥尔什方眼里涌动着从未有过的光芒，耀眼得有些扎人。  
我们，和光之战士，是不一样的。但其他人并没有注意这点，他们始终觉得自己才是特殊的那个人。就像他们不曾注意，光之战士是一位隐于厚重斗篷下的女性。  
强大而美丽的光之战士谁不憧憬呢。我憧憬光之战士，也仰慕奥尔什方，但我还不够资格与那两人比肩。只要能远远看奥尔什方一眼，于我而言已十分幸福。  
但光之战士落败了。  
第二天，光之战士便受到海德林感召，被送往以太界执行最艰苦的任务。  
奥尔什方眼里的光从那天起就熄灭了。 

这片大陆上最强的英雄陨落了。数以千计的其他冒险者群体开始沸腾，他们像蝗虫过境那样集结起来，踏平艾欧泽亚各地的蛮族巢穴，邀功一般互相争夺着奥尔什方。奥尔什方还是那样真诚、热情、平等地对待每一位冒险者，但他们已不满足于此，每个人都据理力争，认为自己眼中的奥尔什方才是最好的，甚至跑到福尔唐伯爵府要求一个名分。  
冒险者群体也开始分裂为两派，一派认为奥尔什方应当配给最强最勇猛的光之战士，另一派认为奥尔什方应当配给温柔善解人意的光之战士。 

我只看着不参与，仍有人过来质问我奥尔什方的归宿，仍有人用他们定制的条条框框拘束我限制我必须择一。  
“虽然喜欢，但我并不想拥有奥尔什方。”我这么说道。于是他们两派有了共同的敌人——我。  
奥尔什方对你有多好，奥尔什方有多么崇高的品格……他们用这些人人皆知的事实不停摧残我的内心，直到有一天，我惊讶的发现，自己对奥尔什方燃烧的激情竟然冷却了。  
奥尔什方无比愧疚自责，我知道他仍是好的，也仍是仰慕他的。不是不喜欢了，只是变了喜欢的感觉。  
于是我选择离开巨龙首营地，去履行自己应当肩负的冒险者的责任。 

我走遍艾欧泽亚很多地方，认识了更多正直善良志同道合的朋友，他们像新星一样冉冉升起，支持我向更强大的自己迈进。从弱小走向强大，必然需要经历磨难和痛苦，不知道从前“那位光之战士”如何以女性之躯承受下来，但从这些痛苦中，我有些模糊地明白了奥尔什方眼里的光芒从何而来——  
当肩负起整片大陆的责任时，光之战士已不再是一个普通人。  
她是救赎之火，是希望之光，是世间遭遇磨难时呼唤的信仰，是与生俱来的强大和美丽。  
而我终其一生，也无法成为第二个像她那样的光之战士。奥尔什方眼中的光芒，也不会因为我再次闪耀。 

奥尔什方永远都是对我最好的挚友，一直以来再清楚不过了。  
可我为什么在哭呢。 

回到巨龙首营地那天，我如前代一般隐于破烂的黑色斗篷之下，自雪原中穿行而过。争夺奥尔什方的冒险者们还在那里，剑拔弩张，没有人意识到我是谁，又缘何成为光之战士，他们只知道，这片大陆最强的英雄归来了。  
如今，我成为了光之战士。  
大家纷纷躲进房间，在窗后门后监视着，畏惧着我与奥尔什方的接触。一如许多年前的场景。 

奥尔什方像许多年前那样站在门口，低着头，似乎愣住了，没有迎上来。  
“奥尔什方。”我轻轻呼唤他的名字。  
“是……你……”奥尔什方艰难地回应，脸上的笑容几乎要挂不住，碎成无数片。  
“你不是她……”  
奥尔什方的敏锐让我如鲠在喉，挣扎了许久的话语，像鱼刺一样强咽下去。“对，我不是她。”  
“那么……来我房间暖暖身子吧……挚友……”奥尔什方笑得比哭还要难看。  
“你这样，我会很困扰的。”我配合他继续进行惯常的玩笑，站在冰天雪地里，说着比冰雪还要冷的笑话。  
巨龙首营地实在太冷了，我们明明笑不出来，却都收不起冻僵在脸上的笑容。 

这场挚友游戏还得继续下去，没有人能对驰骋艾欧泽亚的英雄冷眼相待，英雄本人也不能。  
伊修加德的工作很顺利，奥尔什方似乎走出了前代的阴影，闲暇时间，也偶尔会与我聊几句真实想法。他为前代饲养的黑色陆行鸟也自然而然被赠与了我。  
我没有告诉过他，前代已经陨落的事情，但敏锐如他，应该明了了吧。奥尔什方眼中燃烧的火焰有如风中残烛，明明灭灭，似乎下一秒就会彻底冷却，我能感觉到他身上浓郁的压抑，我能感受到他的自我放弃。  
我本可以救他性命，但我没有。  
无论生死，我不愿干涉他做出的选择。 

所以，当长枪落下时，我没有及时保护他。被命中也无所谓了，光之战士是不会死去的，我这么想着。奥尔什方在视野里忽然出现，他的身手从未如此刻般矫健，义无反顾地用身躯挡在我面前。  
我知道，奥尔什方在用自己的方式守护“光之战士”，他总是爱屋及乌地对所有人好，将所有人都当作真正的挚友。  
失去有多么痛苦，我终于能够设身处地感受奥尔什方的心情了。  
光之战士本就应该和奥尔什方并肩而行的。那我呢？没有了奥尔什方，我是谁？ 

头两年，奥尔什方的死讯传得飞快，不消多久便有成群结队的追求者奔赴神意之地的坟墓。有的人痛哭流涕，有的人捶胸顿足，更多的人破口大骂我不配为光之战士。部分人甚至成立了一个吊唁组织，我就这样被他们的组织从奥尔什方的墓地赶出来，顶着刽子手的名号。大部分时间，我在远处的山头望向这边，有人在墓碑前一坐就是很久，有人在墓碑前讲述自己每天的生活，有人在墓碑前划分三六九等。  
第三年，多玛王城解放，往日在墓碑前站岗的人群散了个干净，我总算等到无人时刻，能够无所顾忌地踏入那片土地。  
这一刻等得太久了，我以为自己会抱着墓碑痛哭失声，但我只是平静地坐在那里，轻轻抚摸上面刻着的名字，一笔一划都用指尖去描摹。  
“奥尔什方。”  
回应我的是一个夹杂石头的雪球，不偏不倚砸在右侧太阳穴上，顿时有滚烫的鲜血顺着脸颊淌出来。吊唁组织回来了，他们唾骂我不尊重死者，不安好心，唾骂我虚情假意，假惺惺，他们用尽了一切力气想证明我不配拥有奥尔什方。  
“那就杀了我吧。”我盯着他们，平静地说道。  
“别让我活在这个人人都爱他的世界。”  
人群愤怒了，暴动了，组织恨不得将我碎尸万段。但他们有自己的规矩，在奥尔什方墓碑前有三不沾五不许七大禁。于是他们想出一个绝妙的主意——将我从悬崖上扔下去，再也想别踏入这个领域。  
悬崖很高，狂风卷得人踉踉跄跄，我没等他们动手，连走带爬上到崖边，头也不回地飞身下去。  
生无同衾死无同穴，只当这一场梦境，我从未来过。


End file.
